Rinne Sonogami
|-|Civilian form = |-|Spirit form = Summary Rinne Sonogami is a character exclusively to the game Date A Live: Rinne Utopia and the novel version of the game. She is Shido itsuka's childhood friend. when Shido died because of Tohka, Rinne unleashed her power and changed reality to avoid Shido's death. She involuntarily becomes the main Antagonist of the game despite her desire to keep Shido happy. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B. Unknown with Eden Name: Rinne Sonogami Origin: Date A Live Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Spirit, Code Name: Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (All spirits possess superhuman strength), Non-Corporeal (Rinne is formed out of spirit energy and doesn't have a physical body), Regeneration (Mid Godly over time; when her existence has been erased, she will eventually return), Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Reality Warping (She can manipulate the fabric of the reality to make all the events she want become reality, Eden's power is summarized by Reine as "the power to redo the world until the user gains the desired result"), Causality Manipulation (Became Shido's childhood friend through Eden's power), BFR (sent Shido into another dimension), Danmaku, Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (With spacequakes) Summoning (Can summon pseudo-spirits), Mind Manipulation (Rinne can manipulate roots that absorb consciousness; she used this to defeat shido without killing him), Resistance to Life Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Fully-formed spirits are unaffected by Miku's mind control and Kurumi's ability) Attack Potency: Country level (Her Power without control would cause a spacequake that could destroy Japan). Unknown with Eden (Her Power is able to warp reality and control all events in the world) Speed: At least Relativistic+ '(Comparable to other fully-formed spirits) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Superior to Origami) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Country level (Spirits can easily tank their own spacequake). Unknown Stamina: Nigh-Unlimited with Eden Range: Unknown, possibly Universal with Eden. Hundreds of kilometers with Spacequakes Standard Equipment: Astral Dress. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Spirit form = *Angel: Eden (凶禍楽園 (エデン), Kyōka Rakuen, lit., "Paradise of Calamity") *Astral Dress: Unnamed *Paradise Lost 無へと帰す者（パラダイス・ロスト） *'Eden:' Eden is her first power and is presumably her primary ability. Eden's power is summarized by Reine as "the power to redo the world until the user gains the desired result". Using this power, Rinne can create a large field where all the events inside the field can be manipulated and redone as many times as she desires. This is the power that Rinne used to hide the tree that functioned as the core of the Eden, by manipulating the residents of the Tengu City into believing it to be the city's new monument: New Tengu Tower. *'Causality Manipulation:' Rinne also used this power to make herself be Shido's kind childhood friend that was always with him ever since they were kids. According to Reine, this ability could be seen as an Angel, but on a scale that far surpasses one. *'Paradise Lost:' is an ability that allows her to control the roots of the tree that is the core of Eden to attack her enemies. Rather than hurting the enemies physically, the roots take their consciousness. Rinne used this power to defeat Shido and the Spirits. *'Summoning:' Rinne also has the power to summon multiple guardians, cloaked beings with humanoid forms and 6 wings that wear either a red, white, or black cloak. Individually they are powerful, but not as powerful as an unsealed spirit. In each route, except Rinne's, the chosen girl and Shido will have an encounter with these Guardians. Key: Spirit form Note 1: Rinne utopia is only avalaible in japanese translation, all infos here come from wikis and other sources, some things can be wrong on the profile. Note 2: About Rinne's ability to redo the world, she create a pocket dimension identical to the main world Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Date A Live Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Schoolgirls Category:Characters